A skylight is a window that is generally installed in a roof or ceiling. Skylights are excellent sources of natural light and highly desirable in many residential and commercial buildings. Providing natural light to an area is known to enhance moods, increase productivity, and improve ambiance among many other benefits. Skylights are often used to supplement the natural light in spaces with windows, and are often the only way to provide natural light to interior spaces that are not abutting exterior walls.
Unfortunately, providing skylights in many spaces is impractical or impossible. The lower floors of a building will not have direct access to the roof of the building. In many cases, even the top floor of the building will have structural or mechanical components that prevent the installation of skylights, limit the functionality of skylights, or would cause installation of the skylights to be too expensive.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide the benefits of skylights to those spaces where installation of skylights would be impractical or impossible.